


Show Me Hawaii

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grif has Vitiligo, Kinda fluff, M/M, Simmons is part robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons goes to a Luau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Hawaii

The hotel room was small, one twin sizes bed and an outdated TV on a small table. The windows next to the bed had a nice view of the parking lot and he could see where he had parked. The bathroom was even smaller, a tiny shower and a toilet. The sink was right outside the bathroom and the counter had a pile of hand towels on it. The walls were a slightly darker shade of brown than the carpet and the ceiling was an off white color. 

Hawaii wasn't what Simmons was expecting. When Sarge said that they were taking a trip to Hawaii he thought it would be a vacation. He should have know better than that, Sarge never brought him on company vacations. Sarge usually only brought the higher ups and Donut. Simmons wasn't anyone important to the company, he was an accountant, he handled the company's money, and also Sarges, but Sarge didn't need him on the actual vacations to handle his bank accounts. 

He just wished that he could go to the beach at some point. He really hated the thought of going to Hawaii and wearing a suit and tie the whole time. He had only spent two days in Hawaii and the heat was already killing him, a nice day at the beach would make it worth it, even if he couldn't get in the water for very long.  
\--- 

On the third day that they were there Sarge decided to drag everyone to a Luau. 

“Oh my god Simmons!” Donut said excitedly as they walked up to the area of the beach the Luau was being held at. “This is going to be so much fun!”

“Donut, pay attention. We are only here for research purposes. I want to know if we can program our robots to do the hula.” Sarge directed at Donut, he kept his head forward and a blank expression on his face. Donut smiled and nodded excitedly. 

“I don't know how I'm going to help with that, but yes sir!” Donut exclaimed. Sarge paid for all of them to get in and they got seated. Sarge went to the bar and Donut waved over the waiter. The waiter was short and chubby. He had shoulder length wavy hair and tan skin with large white patches.

“Hello, my name is Dexter and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys started with some drinks?” He sounded incredibly bored and he didn't look up until Donut spoke.

“Hi Dexter, yes, I would like a Pina Colada please.” Donut smiled and closed his menu and put it on the table. The waiter's eyes met Simmons and they widened. He noticed the cyborg parts. People always seemed surprised when they noticed.

Simmons cleared his throat before he spoke, “I'll just have a water please.” Simmons voice was small, but loud enough for the waiter to hear. The waiter stares blankly at him for a few seconds before he realized that Simmons spoke. He blinked hard and looked at Donut.

“Pina Colada and a water. Will that be all?” 

Donut smiled sweetly and chirped a yes. Simmons sank in his seat a bit and tried to hide behind his menu. His cyborg parts always drew attention his way, he would ignore it most of the time, but when it's someone he actually has to talk to it was a bit overwhelming. He hated the attention, he just wanted to go out to eat without having to explain his life story, but it looked like tonight would be no different. 

The dances were interesting, moving very smooth and practiced. Simmons knew that every dance, every move, had a meaningful and told a story, he just didn't understand it. He wanted to learn and study different cultures, but Sarge usually kept him working around the clock, leaving him with little free time. He didn't mind the working all that much, it gave him something to do and occupied his mind. 

Sarge came back to the table, sat next to Donut, to which Donut commented on how it ‘felt like a Donut sandwich.’ Sarges face went blank, like it tended to do when Donut said things like that, and Simmons ignored him in favor of watching the dancers.

The next set of dancers were waiting beside the stage, some sitting in the sand, most were standing or messing with their outfits. One of the dancers, small chubby girl with dark skin and dark brown hair to match, was talking this his waiter. She smiled as she talked, emphasizing whatever she was talking about with her hands, Simmons saw Dexter laugh. Simmons saw Dexter walk away from the woman, going over to the bar to collect drinks on a black circular tray. Simmons drew his attention back to the woman that Dexter was talking to. She was talking with one of the other dancers as she played with the yellow tips of her hair, twirling it in her fingers. 

“Alright,” Dexter said with fake enthusiasm and a blank face. “ Here's your Pina Colada.” He said placing the drink in front of Donut, Donut smiled and said a small ‘Thank you.’ “And here is your water.” The waiter looked at Simmons as he placed the water in front of him, he was smiling. The smile was small but it still made Simmons feel like he had to smile back, so he did. “Thank you.” Simmons didn't make eye contact with Dexter, instead picking up the drink and taking a large gulp. After he put the drink down he looked back up to see the waiter still standing there.

“Can I get anything else for you?” Simmons could tell he was talking to all of them, but he only looked at Simmons. 

“Sarge, did you want anything?” Donut asked loudly. Sarge grunted and took at sip of his jack and coke. 

“I think we're all good for now, thank you!” Donut said smiling at the waiter who was still staring at Simmons. Donuts voice seemed to break the one-sided staring contest and Dexter left with the promise to be back to get us started with some appetizers.

“Simmons!” Donut yelled in Simmons ear. Simmons jumped back, not expecting to be assaulted by the sudden sound.

“What, Donut?” Simmons sighed. He already knew what Donut was going to say.

“I think our waiter is into you.” Donut said the last two words in a sing-song voice. Simmons felt his face heat up and she shook his head.

“No, he is not Donut. He's flirting to get tips.” Simmons said matter-of-factly, glaring quickly at Donut before turning his attention back to the dancers. Donut scuffed but didn't say anything back, he knew that Simmons could be right. Donut picked up his menu and asked Sarge what appetizers he wanted to get. Simmons decided to look at his menu too and figure out what he wanted to eat.

Simmons chose something he couldn't pronounce and set his menu down to watch the dancers again. The dancers had left the stage and it looked like they were setting up for another group to come on, the guys that breathed fire, Simmons assumed.

\--- 

The sun was far past going down and he had finished his meal hours ago. At some point Donut at convinced Simmons to join him at the bar, Simmons decided to have a few beers. He didn't get drunk, but enough of a buzz that his anxiety could be forgotten about.   
He watched Dexter occasionally, catching his eyes when he walked by and smiled . Dexter had continued to flirt with him throughout the night and every time he came to the table his focus seemed to be only on Simmons. Even when he moved to the bar he still had that waiter's attention. 

Just as Simmons started on his third beer Dexter came over and sat on the empty stool next to him.

“I don't think I ever got your name.” He stated, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Richard Simmons. Most people just call me Simmons.” Simmons said, his voice cracking. 

Grif put his hand out for Simmons to shake, “I'm Dexter Grif, my friends usually call me Grif.” Simmons took his hand and shook it, smiling back at him. He has light brown eyes that Simmons found himself getting lost in for a moment. Grif let go of Simmons hand and leaned on the bar.

“How long are you in Hawaii for, Simmons.” 

“Another week.” Simmons said simply, he didn't think he could deal with full sentences at the moment.

“Are you here for business or pleasure?” Grif asked. 

“Mostly business.” Simmons smiled at Grif, taking another sip of his beer.

“That kinda sucks.” Grif laughed, Simmons raised his eyebrows and looked curiously at Grif.

“Why?”

“I was going to offer to give you a tour of Honolulu.” Grif grinned, leaning forward toward Simmons. Only slightly, but enough for Simmons to notice.

“I don't have anything planned for tomorrow.” Simmons said quickly, surprised by his own confidence. A smile spread across Grifs face.

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?” 

“I don't know yet.” Simmons stepped closer to Grif. 

“I was thinking that we could start the tour at my house. Tonight.” Grif spoke softly.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Simmons said, nodding. 

They looked at each other for a beat and then Grif grabbed Simmons by his wrist and whispered ‘follow me’ as he walked past Simmons, dragging him along.

Simmons texted Donut as Grif drove them to his house.

\---

They were making out as soon as grif unlocked the door. Grif guided Simmons to the couch and took his shirt off. Simmons wanted to stop and appreciate the shirtless man in front of him but Grif insisted on more kissing, and Simmons wasn't about to say no to that. 

Simmons wasn't a virgin but he also wasn't that experienced with having sex. He was experienced enough to know to use a condom, and he wanted to get it before too many articles of clothing were shed.

“Do you have a condom?” Simmons panted after he pulled away. Grif blinked at him a few times, like he didn't understand the question. 

“Uh, no?” Grif said dumbly, pulling further away from Simmons.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Simmons asked as he sat up.

“I mean that I don't have any condoms.” Grif shrugged.

“Why?” Simmons demanded. Grif looked at him questionably.

“Why don't you have condoms?” Grif challenged.

“Because I don't live here!” Simmons screeched and threw his hands up in disbelief.

“Yeah, well…” Grif shrugged. Simmons sighed and silence filled the air for a few moments.

“What do we do now.” Simmons asked.

“I'm not about to go to the store just for condoms.” Grif stood up and put his shirt back on. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water.” Simmons said, standing and fixing his clothes.

“I don't have any.” Grif said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“How do you not have any water?” Simmons asked with disbelief.

“I don't know man, I have juice and beer. Which do you want?” Grif asked.

“Juice.” Simmons sighed and sat back on the couch. Grif walked back into the living room and sat next to Simmons and handed him a glass of apple juice. 

“Wanna play a game or something?” Grif asked as he grabbed his XBox controller and handing it to Simmons.

“What game?” Simmons grabbed the controller from him.

“Halo.” Grif responded. Simmons smiled and shoved Grifs shoulder lightly.

“I'm going to kick your ass in Halo.” Simmons said and Grif scoffed at him.

“In your dreams, nerd.”

\---

Simmons won every game they played, along with five dollars when Grif decided to raise the stakes. Grif dropped Simmons off at his hotel room the next morning with his number and a promise of dinner that night.

**Author's Note:**

> There was no reason to make, I'm just trash. I'm sorry this is bad, but thanks for reading!


End file.
